


Why Is It So Hard To Say I Love You

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Will, Nico is afraid, other PJO couples are mentioned, super angsty in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it- are- Nico, are you ashamed of me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is It So Hard To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like writing angst

Will suppose it started when Nico wouldn't admit that he and Will were boyfriends, that little seed of doubt showed up in Will's mind.

Will wanted to talk to his dad, he really did, but when your dad looks like a seventeen year old kid, it can be weird saying, "Dad, I'm having boy troubles." Like Will wanted too. It was almost like Apollo could subconsciously see it too, anytime Will saw him staring at him and Nico, Apollo always looked a little uncomfortable. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Will's heart broke a little when he and Nico were holding hands and then Nico let go immediately when he saw Percy and Annabeth who were at camp visiting for the day.

They had been walking by the lake, not expecting anyone else to be there. Will had reached out and grabbed Nico's hand. Nico blushed a bit, but didn't let go. They (Will) talked about the ridiculous Demeter boy who was in hysterics after pricking himself on a rose thorn. Will had then presented said rose and Nico gave him a small smile. As they rounded the corner they saw Percy and Annabeth while Will called out, "Hey Percy, hey Annabeth!" Nico stiffened, threw the rose and dropped Will's hand like it was Leo's on fire. 

Will tried not to be hurt, but while Percy and Nico talked he saw Annabeth looking into the grass, he followed her gaze to the rose and looked back at her. They shared a sad smile and Will mouthed, 'It's okay.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Will almost cried when Nico told his sister, "No, Hazel, I'm not seeing anyone right now."

Will was (sort of) fine with Nico wanting a a name other than boyfriends for what he and Will had, he was very (sort of) understanding that Nico was from a different time and was weary of showing affection for other guys right now. But what he was sort of (really) not okay with was Nico flat out denying their relationship.

Hazel knew all about them (Thanks Jason) so when she caught them on a date she subtlety asked if Nico was seeing someone. Will (who was behind Nico) felt his face fall... Hard. He was just glad IMs were not like FaceTime so Nico couldn't see his face. Hazel saw it too, she sighed and looked at Will with pitying eyes. 

After the call had ended Nico just continued like nothing had happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It felt like Will was dying when he heard Nico telling Piper, Jason, and Leo that he and Will weren't in a relationship. 

Jason knew, Jason told Hazel what was going on for the gods' sakes! And if Jason knew Piper knew too. And Leo knew because everyone knew, everyone! 

They had pulled Nico away from dinner to talk to him, and Will heard every word, it wasn't anything important until; "So, you and Solace, huh?"

"Me and Will, no."

Will dropped his cup, spilling water everywhere, "I- I, have to go." He murmured to his siblings as he rushed out of the dining pavilion. He could faintly hear Nico yelling, "Will?" 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This brings us to where Will snaps, Nico followed him back to the Apollo cabin and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to Will on his bed rubbing his shoulder. "What's going on?" 

"I need you to leave." Will replied. Nico knew something was wrong, Will was always happy, at least he always sounded happy. 

"What?"

"I said leave, now. Please." Will said, and oh gods he couldn't start crying, not now, oh gods, why?

"Not until you tell me what the-" Nico started, "talk to me Will please, c'mon. I'm your Significant Annoyance." He joked, "I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything." He smiled.

"Are you? Are you my boyfriend, because you don't act like it." Will replied angrily, wiping the smile off of Nico's face.

"What? Yes I do." Nico scoffed. 

"Then go out there and scream 'I am Will Solace's boyfriend' go ahead, I'll wait."

"Will-"

"Exactly."

"Will, c'mon-"

"What is it -are- Nico, are you ashamed of me?" Will asked, Nico's facial expression turning into one of horror.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, Will. I love you." Seeing Will stiffen he starts, "I mean, uhm-" 

"You love me?" 

"Yes... And I get if this is too much for you or-" 

"I love you too, oh gods, I love you so much!"

"YES!" Nico and Will looked to the window to see none other than and IM version of Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and a blonde figure moving around in an almost seizure-like manner; which they both could only assume was Jason.

Nico facepalmed and Will laughed, then pulling the curtains shut, they both kissed; each other that is.


End file.
